Mistake Kindness for Weakness
} Season 2, Episode 2 } Episode Information Air Date July 27, 2012 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode Memory Lane Next Episode The End of The Affair Summary After ten centuries that has transpired & astounded at the fact that Kristina was able to locate him, Eric begins to question why she is in New York, which she replies that she's return for him. Notifying her that he's moved on and soon to be married, Kristina dignifies that she doesn't care and she'll place anything that will postpone their wedding indefinitely, as in killing Isabella if he doesn't co-operate. Eric quickly retaliates by strangling Kristina, stating to her that if she touches Isabella, she will never see the rise of dawn. Kristina manages to get out of his powerful hold and stabs Eric with a dagger, replying to him that she loves him and that it's only the beginning, suddenly she quickly vanishes. While his phone continues to vibrate, Eric answers his phone and Isabella is worried about him and states she wants to speak with him immediately. While not returning none of her phone calls, Ariana begins to ask herself why Dominic isn't replying to text messages nor calls. Trying to distract herself due to how mad she is, she ask one of her escorts to disrobe and Ariana haves intimate sex along the beach. As it concludes, she compels him to forget it ever happened and begins to question herself what just occurred. While ignoring Ariana but is constantly thinking about her, Dominic and Destiny begin to head to work until they meet their new nextdoor neighbor Marcus, who sensed what they were and vice versa. Destiny asks what is his plan now that he knows that they're werewolves. Marcus replies to Dominic and Destiny and states to them that he's found due to their telepathy communication that werewolves have within' but takes years to master. Marcus implies that he could teach them how to survive, adapt to their environment, and how to not murder innocent humans. As Dominic agrees with the oppurtunity, Destiny also agree's but thinks about what does he want in return. Vincent and Selene goes bridal shopping and looks for tuxedo's and dresses to wear during his brother's upcoming wedding. Selene begins to ask Vincent over the years of his existence, has he ever came under the idea that their may be The Sun & The Moon Curse. Vincent explains to her that it's just a legendary myth to keep vampires and werewolves on the lookout and that only The Old Ones can walk completely bare in the sunlight without obtaining a Lapis Lazuli object, like others after their time. Leaving the restaurant from dinner, André mentions to Sariah that they're relationship together is moving beyond where it was in the past and that he believes it could work if she keeps intact with the promised she committed, even though it will be a challenge for them both. Camille and Matthew begin to worry whether Ayana is in a good condition, realizing she's been missing school alot often. Camille decides to visit her and Ayana informs her that she's obtaining so much power, that it was beyond her great-great grandmother Victoria's abilities. Camille warns her that a witch using too much of her power can kill themselves, and telling her that many witches have done that within' the centuries. Michael attends Kate's first dance recital and is happy with the news he will announce to her. As her recital closes, Kate & Michael embrace with a kiss and Michael states to her that he thinks he is falling in love with her and Kate replies with the same thought in mind. As Eric returns home to retrieve the information that Isabella needs to tell him, Isabella informs Eric that are they rushing with the wedding and etc. Eric replies that the wedding has been what they've been waiting for and it will proceed. Still worried about what Kristina initiated upon the request of having him in her life again, Eric begins to question whether to risk Isabella's life or to depart from her to save her life, knowing that what Kristina wants, she eventually gets. As the ending credits occur, Kristina is shown compelling Sage to kill Isabella during the wedding dinner rehearsal. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Ashley Thornton as Kristina Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Anton Yelchin as Matthew Tika Sumpter as Sage Shay Mitchell as Selene Alex Maraz as Marcus Soundtrack 1. Can't Fight It- Oh Mercy 2. Before It Gets Better- Earlimart 3. Answer to Yourself- The Soft Pack 4. In A Cave- Tokyo Police Club 5. Every Summer- U.S. Royalty Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes